Punch out! Mac and the dark boxer
by mrsatern100
Summary: Little Mac gets a strange letter from a strange fellow with the inisials D.M. instead of his name. Little Mac accepted the guy's challenge, but will he defend his title from 3 strange opponents? find out here on my very 1st fanfiction: Mac and the dark boxer!


**This ****is my 1st ever fanfiction! hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>punch out!:Mac and the dark boxer<br>**

**Prologe  
><strong>

After knocking down , the previously world circuit champion, Little Mac and Doc Louise went back to Mac's training place. "I can't believe that you beat all 13 boxers, AND defended your title, Mac baby!" Doc said, impressed by his young champion. "I know. I can't believe it either." Little Mac said, feeling really happy inside. " From the weak Glass Joe, all the way to Mr. Put To Sleep Sandman, I did it!" There was a knock at the door. "I got it." Mac said, going to the door, opening it to see a guy in a black hood, hiding his face. "Letter for Little Mac." The man said, his voice was low and dark, a lot like Sandman's voice. Then Mac realized that the guy's size was identical to Mac's, then takes the letter. "Uh... Thanks." Mac said, but the man in the hood was gone. 'Hmm, that's strange, he was just here a second ago' Mac thought, then went back inside. "What's it say, Mac?" Doc asked. Mac read the note:

Dear Little Mac,

I seen your fights, so I got a challenge for you. the challenge is, you need to fight three NEW opponents. If you beat them all, you can fight me. Kind of like how you started your carer, but this is not like old times, Mac, this will be a battle for your tittle! That means, if I beat you, the tittle is mine. This goes for the other three fighters as well. Do you accept? If you do, write me a letter saying that you accept. Here's my address: 352, North ave. See you then, Macko!

From:

D.M.

"D.M.?" Doc said, confused. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mac, baby?" "Of course I do, Doc. Why wouldn't I?" Little Mac said, as he got a piece of paper and a pencil, deciding to write the letter right away. Mac wrote the letter real easy, without his boxing gloves on, that is. "And... done. I'll go mail this, okay, Doc." Mac said, going towards the door. "Alright then, Mac. But after that, we have some serious training to do if we want to defend our tittle." Doc said, taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. As Mac walked to the mail box by the sidewalk, he gets a strange chill up his spine, like if he was being followed by someone. But who? Mac turned around to see there was no one behind him. 'I'm maybe soon going to regret this decision.' Mac thought, as he went to the mail box and put the letter inside. Mac then walked back to his place, but saw something, odd, about his shadow. The shadow had dark gray around where Mac's eyes were to be. Mac shook his head, then looked at his shadow again. The dark gray eyes were gone. Mac was confused. "Hmm, must be seeing things. Oh well." Then he walked the rest of the way home, to start the training.

**The next day, at an abandoned factory**

"Hey boss, your mail's here!" A man wearing sunglasses said, as he past two rooms, both of them had the door open. One room showed a barrel with bananas everywhere. The other room was a little dark, showing a silhouette of a man punching a punching bag. The guy in the sunglasses went to a door at the end of the row of doors, having the door that he was next to, his room, also having the door open. Inside of the sunglasses man's room was picture of him with autographs on them showing the initials J.P. on them. the sunglasses man knocked on the closed door that was a dark gray like color. "Hey, boss, you got a letter from Little Mac." He said. Then all of a sudden, the dark grey door opened. Inside was the man in the black hood, the shade from the hood, still covering his face. "Give me the note he sent me." The hooded guy said. The man in the sunglasses gave him the note. "Good. He accepted my challenge. Well we'll give him his 1st opponent then." The hooded man said. Then presses a button, making a buzzing sound as he press it. "Ape! report to my office at once." the hooded man said. All of a sudden an ape wearing a red tie came into the room. "Oook oo haa? (You called me, boss?)" the ape said. "Yes. I want you to be Little Mac's 1st opponent in my challenge. What do ya say?" The hooded man said. "Ook ook ah haa? (What will be my prize if I beat him, boss?" The ape said, wondering what his prize will be. "Hmm... how about a life-time supply of bananas?" The hooded man said. The ape then started jumping into the air, then stops before he destroys the place while jumping, and crushing them all in the destruction of their base. "Oook ook ah! (you can count on me, sir!)" The ape said, really excited. "Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there, banana breath!" The guy in the sunglasses said to the ape, then looking back at his boss. "I thought you said before you sent your letter to Mac that I can be his 1st opponent!" "You will soon. But for now, you need to train for your battle against Little Mac. If he beats Ape, that is." The hooded man said, then looked at the ape. "Ape, go to the ring. Little Mac will get board and leave if you don't show up." The ape nodded and the quickly left the base, he really wants that reward. "This is an outrage, boss!" The sunglasses man said. "You don't want to talk to streets man in room 3, do you?" The hooded guy asked, reaching his finger for the button. The sunglasses man was getting a little scared. The last time his boss called him in, it wasn't good for the man in the sunglasses. "Uh n-no sir. I'll just go back to my room now. Heh." sunglasses man said, as he walked backwards out of his boss's office. The hooded man the turned his chair around to see the match that was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed the prologe. I'm still working on chapter 1, but I hope I can finish the chapter in a few months. Also, I have a challenge for you. you have to guess who the three fighters are during the chapters that they are in. (remember: you can only do the fighter that Little Mac is fighting. BTW,the 3 fighters are all from video games. ) Until next time, this is mrsatern100, signing out. Bye<strong>


End file.
